Mistakes are worth a thousand words
by Scarlet12
Summary: Draco is trying to play a prank on Hermione, but the girl who gets pranked is Ginny...(D/G . Read and Review if youwould be so kind!)
1. Woopsy, that was not supposed to happen

"Are you serious?"  Draco Malfoy laughed, "Hermione Granger, that trash bag?  Have a crush on me?  Oh that is rich."  He exclaimed to Crabbe and Goyle.  They really weren't as stupid as everyone thought them to be, it was a part they were forced to play by their fathers.  It was really because Crabbe and Goyle's fathers had lost a bet to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, and thus having the two children be a slave to Draco.

"Quite serious.  We heard her in the bathroom talking to Parvati."  Crabbe said, smiling mischievously.

"Wait a minute, what were you two doing in the girls bathroom?"  Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Checking the faucets?"  Goyle said, blushing.

"Yes, I am certain of that."  Draco sighed. "Well, what can we do to her to make miserable?"  Draco raised an eyebrow, "We should fill the girl's showers with Veratisium Potions and let her make her love for me an announcement."  Draco started laughing, a mental image of his prank playing in his head.

"But how would we know to get her, not the other Gryfindor?" Crabbe asked, smiling.

"We could lock her in once she got there and that would assure that no others would suffer the effects, although that would be quite amusing."  Goyle spoke up.

"Quite indeed."  Draco said quietly, "So this plan of ours, it goes into play tomorrow, ok?" He looked around at his two "slaves" and an evil smile spread across his innocent looking face.

"Tomorrow it is." Crabbe and Goyle replied at the same time.

*** 

Hermione Ange Granger's eyes fluttered open as she woke up.  She winced, _why is it that my bed has to always be under the direct sunlight in the mornings?_ She complained.  The hot sun was beating down on her face and she could feel her Anti-Sun Burn spell wearing away.  She must have overslept.  She ran to the common room and found it deserted; her hair was frizzy and flying into her eyes.  She muttered a quick frizz-less spell and ran to the showers.  

"Accio special shampoo." She yelled as she ran into the showers.  Her shampoo appeared right next to her and she smiled, at least she could do something right.  Hermione glanced around the room and then realized that she had forgotten her towel.  She ran out of the showers in a robe and went down to the laundry for towels.

***

Ginny pushed open the shower room door, delighted to find it empty.  She quickly locked the door and turned on the steaming hot water.  She undressed and glided into the shower, much to her surprise, the water tasted funny.  She heard laughing,_ probably a class that I am late for laughing, just my luck, we have a fun class when I'm not there_, she thought.  She gulped down the odd water, it was quite tasty, but it made her heart hurt.

After her shower was over she got dressed and then saw a Magic Mic by the sinks.  _What the hell?_ She eyed it from afar and was creeping next to it when someone behind her moved.

"Who's there?"  Ginny said, not turning around.

"Who do you want to be there?" a drawling voice answered.

"Draco Malfoy."  Ginny gasped as she said that.  

"You don't sound like Hermione." Draco whispered.  Ginny gasped and she unraveled the towel that was hiding her hair, her scarlet hair.  She heard Draco breathe in, hard.

"What the hell?"  Draco said, loudly.

"Excuse me?  I believe I should be asking the questions."  Ginny said defiantly.

"That may be true, but how do you know that I will tell the truth?  I know you will."  He said, smiling evilly.  _Damn, that smile must be trademarked,_ Ginny thought.

"Well, I guess I can make the best out of this situation, in honest truth, I wanted Hermione hear, not you, oh sister of Weasel."  Draco smirked.  Ginny just glared, she knew what kinds of questions were coming.

"Do you love anyone at this school, no family does _not _count."  Draco looked up waiting for an answer.

"Yes."  Ginny bit her lip; she did not want to be in this situation.  She grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room, first fumbling with the lock.  Draco stared after her, he ran out of the bathroom.

"Who is it?'" he asked, he knew she could still hear him.

"You." Came the reply of Ginny and her hair, bouncing up and down as she run, showed her shoulders sinking.  _Damnit, now he knows…he knows…_ she thought.  


	2. And today's newly found secret is

_Why did he call me Hermione? _ Ginny Weasley found herself thinking, late one night.  

She had, since the shower scene, avoided Draco's taunting eyes and doing everything she could not to listen to  his drawling voice or to let the shower prank affect her.  But even she could admit, even if only inside, that it had.  He was probably amused by her school girl crush, how, after all, could a girl love someone she didn't know.  She didn't know how, but she did.  It was probably the fact that she couldn't have him, the fact that she couldn't get hurt, the sad part was that she realized that she could get hurt, and worse.  Losing the friendship you had with a boy but still having his love was painful but bearable, but losing something you  never had hurt in a place that only one person in your life  can hit, shoot at with their arrows.  

He was something she lusted after.  It was a goal, as high as the clouds, a goal that she could not reach.  She knew that, she found herself thinking that same thought every so often, when she would jot thoughts into her tattered journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Draco in the halls, he muttered something about many a witch being innocent and naïve now-a-days.  I guess he hasn't heard the tales of Ginny.  I rather fancy that title, I think someday I may write a book, and then I'll show him who's innocent and naïve.  Not me for sure.  Nobody understands that the youngest Weasley could be the most experienced and un-naïve person.  Sad sad.  Whenever people look at me they see the "I am a poor Weasley who could not get a boyfriend."  Well, news to that, unlike some Weasleys I am rather attractive.  I think I am getting conceited, what is wrong with me?  I think I have been infatuated with Malfoy for to long, next I'll probably call Mione a Mudblood, ok or not, but you get my point.  Damn, you are a diary, do you even get points?_

_-Legendry Weasley_

_Ps.  To the non-existent readers of this journal, I got my name from a text book….Ginny just stuck that way…  I personally like Legend but everyone either insists on calling me "Ginny" or doesn't even know my real name._

Ginny put down her quill and walked to the door, dinner should be starting soon.  She remembered that her cloak was in Hermione's room from their last visit and she ran to the Gryffindor Girl's 6th year Tower.  She saw her cloak on a bed and grabbed it, but something fell into Ginny's site, a scarlet diary, "Hermione's Thoughts, Private" It said.  She reached for it, the book fell open to a page and Ginny read.

_Hermione__ here, of course who else would it be?  Well, I have just finished perfecting my Serpent charm and now here I am thinking of Draco.  Draco the serpent, my won't I have to tell that to him.  Our little love affair has been going on for 4 days now.  I am hoping I can keep this act up, I just love him and I can't bear to think of a Romeo and Juliet act being played out between our friend.  Oops, date with him in a few.  I hate meeting him so late in the night.  It makes me feel as if I have a secret, well I do. _

_-Hermione-_

Ginny gasped.  This couldn't be.  She felt herself starting to hyper ventalite, she threw the diary back to where it came from and ran out of the dormitory, out of the common room, out into the main halls.  She collapsed as everything went black, right under a dark light.  No one would find her.


End file.
